Opiekunka Wszystkie książki wszędzie wiedzą
by ginny358
Summary: Biblioteka TARDIS i jej dzieci. Szósta część fikatonowej serii. Zbetowała zosia11.


Biblioteka opiekuje się dziećmi TARDIS – obserwuje ich kroki na swoich ścieżkach, podsuwa odpowiednie regały i tomy, to, czego potrzebują. Biblioteka TARDIS kocha je wszystkie jednakowo (nawet nieznośną Melody), z zaciekawieniem przygląda się rozwojowi i przemijaniu kolejnych twarzy i nigdy nie bierze udziału w psotach statku. Nie myli swych ścieżek, gdy odwiedza ją Clara, nie złości się, gdy na krótki flirt z książką wpada Jack, daje wytchnienie Amy i Rory'emu w ich ucieczce przed Domem. Stara się pocieszać Doktora, gdy odchodzą, dla niej wciąż obecni, osiągalni w l-przestrzeni, której nie pozwoliła odkryć staremu Władcy Czasu. Biblioteka wie, że dzieciom trzeba w końcu pozwolić odejść.

###

Donna w bibliotece TARDIS stąpa ostrożnie. Pierwszy raz wchodzi do niej już po tamtej, pisanej wielką literą. Wcześniej nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy zapytać Doktora, czy ma jedną w swoim większym w środku statku. Teraz pyta może trochę z ciekawości, może dlatego, że potrzebuje poczuć się bliżej nieistniejącego Leo. Nigdy nie była molem książkowym, nawet jeśli chwilę pracowała w bibliotece. Stąpa uważnie pomiędzy wysokimi regałami, przechodzi powoli środkiem rozświetlonych ścieżek (– Jesteś pewien, że Vashta Nerada się tu nie dostanie? – pyta, ale Doktor wzrusza tylko ramionami i szybko zmienia temat). Donna Noble zawsze już będzie się trochę bać cieni czających się pomiędzy słowami. Nawet wtedy, gdy zapomni Doktora i wszystkie przygody, które z nim przeżyła.

* * *

Miguel przemierza korytarze TARDIS, zagubiony już za drugim zakrętem. Dokąd teraz? zastanawia się, przechodząc przez ładne, drewniane drzwi – odnajduje się w bibliotece i natychmiast zapomina zupełnie, że nie po to wychodził z pokoju kontrolnego. W zachwycie przygląda się nieskończonym regałom wypełnionym książkami, przechodzi, przebiega wręcz między kolejnymi półkami. Przystaje to tu, to tam, zdumiony wielością tematyki i różnorodnością działów, zanim zreflektuje się, że oczywiście ta biblioteka ma w sobie książki z całego wszechświata, a wszystkie tłumaczone dzięki TARDIS na angielski. Łał, myśli i zamiast poszukać czegoś kosmicznego, zastanawia się, gdzie – i czy w ogóle – znajdzie dział z fantastyką. Ostatecznie dobór tomów zależy od Doktora, a Miguel jakoś nigdy nie zapytał go o jego gusta literackie. Ale ku zadowoleniu młodzieńca jest tu fantastyka. Prawie przegapia początek tego działu i dopiero edycja specjalna Pottera sprawia, że orientuje się, że to tu i że szczęśliwie Doktor nie okazał się nieczuły na uroki najpiękniejszego gatunku literackiego we wszechświecie. Miguel ściąga z półki jeden z tomów ukochanego Pratchetta – całego pozakładkowanego – i zamiera w stuporze. Zza regału spogląda na niego ludzkie oko, a z oddali rozlega się przeciągłe „Kwestoooooorze!". Miguel wzdryga się i odkłada tom na półkę. Pospiesznie oddala się od regału, skręca na pierwszym skrzyżowaniu. Biblioteka prowadzi go do drzwi, za którymi płonie czarna dziura i mężczyzna ma już złapać za klamkę, gdy Doktor chwyta go za ramię.

– Gdzie ty się szlajasz? – burczy Władca Czasu. – Miałeś się tylko przebrać.

– Zabłądziłem – mówi defensywnie i przecież nie robi nic złego, naprawdę miał zamiar zmienić to ubranie...

Doktor przygląda mu się z uwagą, kiedy wychodzą z biblioteki, wyraźnie postanowiwszy tym razem odprowadzić go aż pod same drzwi garderoby.

* * *

– Musisz mi w końcu pokazać tę bibliotekę. Miguel ostatnio opowiadał, że widział w niej jakieś dziwne przejścia – mówi krótka Julia, lat czterdzieści i cztery, do Doktora, wiek nieokreślony.

Kobieta z zazdrością myśli o tym, że Dagný i Alissin mogą całą literaturę zgromadzoną w TARDIS czytać w pięknym islandzkim i w pięknym afrikaans. Doktor tymczasem doskakuje do jej kotki, gdy ona przytrzymuje dwa, bardzo ważne przyciski, które kazał jej trzymać i nie puszczać.

– Twój kot... – zaczyna z irytacją

– Sam mi ją dałeś – przerywa mu defensywnie Julia.

– Twój kot już odnalazł bibliotekę – kontynuuje Doktor, wyrywając z pyszczka Mathias buteleczkę Encyclopedia Gallifreyana. – Może on...

– Ona.

– Może ona cię tam zaprowadzi – kończy Władca Czasu, podając Julii kotkę. – Możesz już puścić efuzjometry.

* * *

Dagný do biblioteki TARDIS zachodzi całkiem celowo. Rzeczywiście jest tak zachwycająca, jak mówili Miguel i Julia. Wysokie regały tworzące rozświetlone aleje zdają się sięgać niewidocznego sufitu, wszędzie pełno jest bibliotecznych drabin i pulpitów. Kobieta przesuwa placami po najbliższym rzędzie tomów i po raz pierwszy od dawna czuje się całkowicie spokojnie. Zastanawia się, czy znajdzie tu kosmiczny odpowiednik literatury science fiction i – dla kontrastu – literatury faktu. Przechodząc między kolejnymi regałami, myśli, że Doktor wcale nie musi jej już nigdzie zabierać, wyrywać z tego koszmarnego rozwodu na drugi koniec wszechświata (jakże Yrsa jest na nią zła o to, że sama postanowiła wyprowadzić się z Siglufjörður i zostawić Nannę z Dagný), wystarczy, że Gallifreyanin pozwoli zostać jej w tej bibliotece przez miesiąc albo dwa.

* * *

Alissin zdumiewa, jak bardzo literatura Alethei odnaleziona przypadkiem (trzeba było nie nazywać tego orangutana małpiszonem) w bibliotece TARDIS przypomina jej książki autorów z RPA czy Japonii. Dziewczyna ma nadzieję, że Doktor nie obrazi się, że podkrada mu książki. Zresztą czy to kradzież, skoro wszystkie zwraca po przeczytaniu? On pewnie powiedziałby, że mogłaby czytać na pokładzie, ale jakoś na to nigdy nie ma czasu, najdłuższe spokojne chwile tam spędzone to te, które Alissin jest w stanie poświęcić tylko na szybki sen (w ostatecznym rozrachunku, między pracą, rodziną i przyjaciółmi więcej czasu na czytanie znajduje, będąc w Kapsztadzie). Gdy pyta Doktora o Aletheię, Władca Czasu milczy przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu opowiada jej, co stało się z planetą. Tego dnia Alissin tylko głaszcze grzbiety aletheiskich książek – jedynego, co zostało z piękna tego świata.

* * *

Rose nigdy dużo nie czytała, ale czasem, w bezsenne noce – na swoje potrzeby panna Tyler uznaje, że noc w TARDIS to wtedy, gdy nosi piżamę – zdarza jej się zajść do biblioteki Doktora. Przechodząc między strzelistymi regałami czuje spokój i miłość, czuje się, jakby była w ramionach mamy. Dokładnie tak jak w dzieciństwie, gdy budził ją nocny koszmar i biegła czym prędzej do pokoju Jackie. Czasem pomiędzy półkami Rose odnajduje Doktora, z nosem w książce albo tylko spoglądającego na stojące przed nim regały. Władca Czasu wydaje się jej wtedy dziwnie zagubiony i Rose myśli z czułością, że on też próbuje zwalczyć bezsenność. W takie noce dziewczyna podchodzi do niego i zagląda mu przez ramię. – Co czytasz? (Co tu robisz? jeśli nie ma w dłoni książki) – pyta, nie rozpoznając alfabetu (gallifreyański? myśli). Doktor odpowiada różnie. Czasem cytuje jej jakiś wiersz, czasem tylko spogląda smutno i każe jej wracać do łóżka. Wyciąga wtedy dłoń do regału i podaje jej wyjętą na ślepo książkę – To powinno pomóc ci zasnąć – mówi z troską. Zwykle ma rację.

###

Ścieżki w bibliotece TARDIS nigdy nie pozostają długo niezmienne (niezmienność to nie jej forma), Doktor jednak nigdy nie ma problemu z odnalezieniem się w niej, dołożeniem jednej książki, zdjęciem innej – dokładnie tej, której szuka. Biblioteka nie zawsze jest pewna, czy tej, której potrzebuje, ale Doktor jest już dorosły i nie jej zadaniem jest narzucać mu wybory lektur. I, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, nie ona narzuca mu decyzje dekoracyjne (basen w bibliotece! i jeszcze ta nieznośna River, chlapiąca na jej tomy!).

* * *

Biblioteka TARDIS kształtuje swoje dzieci. Podsuwa im lektury, odradza inne, stara się dać poczucie spokoju – choć to nie zawsze się udaje (biedna Donna). Czuwa nad nimi nadal, gdy już odejdą. I przede wszystkim stara się być dobrą matką.


End file.
